Au gui l'an neuf
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: 1e janvier. Reno est bloqué à la Shinra, avec un rapport à terminer. Attention, c'est fluffy tout plein. Très... chou. J'ai honte. C'est presque un drabble.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sur. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur mes textes, à part les reviews de mes lecteurs :) Ah, et aussi : glucose inside.  
**Rating** : K+, léger yaoi.

* * *

_Au gui l'an neuf_

* * *

Reno fronça encore les sourcils, ratura une phrase, et soupira. S'il avait eu une arme tout de suite et Tseng à portée de main, il aurait certainement tué son chef pour l'avoir forcé à terminer son rapport un premier janvier, alors que tous les autres étaient absents. Et bien sûr, comme il avait trainé, majoritairement à cause de la cuite de la veille, la soirée était déjà avancée et il n'avait toujours pas fini ce p****n de papier.

o°o

Il était déjà minuit passé lorsqu'enfin Reno s'étira sur sa chaise et referma la chemise contenant son rapport. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le taper, pour ne pas rendre quelque chose de trop brouillon, mais Tseng saurait s'en accommoder, comme à chaque fois. Fatigué, il posa le dossier sur le bureau de son chef, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les décorations de Noël n'avaient pas encore été retirées, et baignaient le couloir dans une lumière irisée. Les artefacts sur le carrelage blanc semblaient danser devant ses yeux au rythme clignotant des ampoules, et le roux s'amusa à suivre des yeux les formes mouvantes, jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre interrompe le jeu des lumières.

Il releva la tête sur la silhouette, surpris de trouver encore quelqu'un à cette heure ci. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut facilement Tseng.

"- Tu viens vérifier que je m'enfuis pas sans avoir rendu le rapport ? T'inquiète boss, il est sur ton bureau."

Un sourire joua sur le visage de l'utaien, mais il secoua négativement la tête.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour ça…"

Il attendit que le roux soit à sa hauteur, sans bouger, et lorsque les guirlandes électriques éclairèrent son visage, Reno put remarquer le léger rougissement de son chef. Celui-ci leva un doigt vers la porte, au linteau de laquelle quelque chose était attaché…

"- Bonne année Reno." murmura Tseng, avant d'attraper les pans du manteau de son subordonné pour se rapprocher de lui.

Le roux n'eut pas réellement le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment lorsque les lèvres du brun ne se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi douces que glacées. Déjà, un petit morceau de langue venait lécher sa lèvre inférieure, électrisante, et Reno se laissa porter par le baiser, découvrant avec délice une bouche dont il avait rêvé pendant si longtemps…

Sous ses doigts, le visage du brun était frais, et vaguement Reno se demanda depuis combien de temps l'utaien l'attendait, planté à la sortie de la tour...

Trop vite hélas Tseng s'écarta de lui, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille écarlate, la tête baissée pour cacher sa gène.

Il y eut un léger flottement, majoritairement parce que le brun attendait que l'autre parle, et que l'autre en question semblait chercher péniblement à se reconnecter à la réalité… Jusqu'à ce qu'une branche de gui se détache du linteau pour choir sur la tête rousse qui était juste en dessous, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

"- Dé… Désolé ! Je pensais l'avoir attachée mieux que ça ! Enfin… qu'elle avait été attachée mieux… Je…"

Tseng se tut, et la lumière sporadique des lampes le montrèrent écarlate, avant que la pénombre ne les entoure à nouveau. Reno eut un sourire tendre, et retira le gui de ses cheveux, considérant le morceau de scotch, qui représentait la seule gageure que la plante tiendrait à la porte, pensivement.

Finalement, l'année aurait pu plus mal commencer.

Il étira le bras, de manière à placer la branche au dessus de Tseng, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

" - Bonne année, Tseng…"

* * *

**NDLA** : Bon, c'est... mignon, non ? j'essayerais peut-être d'en écrire plus dans le thème (Saint Valentin, Anniversaires, Noël...) mais je me connais, si je fais ça, je vais forcément faire un chapitre qui s'appellera "mort" où Sephiroth passera une lame dans le ventre de Tseng, et où Reno essayera de ramasser la tripaille en pleurant... Donc je suis mitigée.  
Sinon, vos reviews sont mes pommes d'Idunn, mon hydromel, bref, ce qui éclaire mes journées ! n'hésitez pas à en poster ! (même si y'a pas de c**. .. donc que celles qui cherchent que des fictions classées M la verront pas T_T )


End file.
